punch_questfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Skills and Super Skills
'Power 1 Skills' Highercut (200 Punchos) - Uppercut right after a dashing punch to jump higher than normal! Ragevenge (400 Punchos) - Getting hit by an enemy causes a damaging counter-explosion a moment later. Ki Blast (600 Punchos) - Blocking projects a circle of energy from you, reflecting projectiles (Note: Ki Blast can also push back enemies slightly, but does not hurt them) Flyin' Fist (1200 Punchos) - Dash punches make you fall slower, keeping you in air longer. Bull Rush (1600 Punchos) - Blocking gets replaced by an invulnerable charging attack! Rush them down! (Note: Bull Rush protects from fireballs and bats, but not from zombie explosions, squid lightning, or spiked shields) Big Dash (2000 Punchos) '''- Dashing punches are way faster than normal. Use with caution. '''Dull Pain (10000 Punchos) - After getting hurt, you're damage-proof for longer than normal. Very tough. Hungry Man (20000 Punchos) '''- All unlocked food upgrades have a higher than normal chance to spawn. '''Quick Slam'' (20000 Punchos) '- Slam punches make you fall to the ground much faster than normal. Handy! '''Husk Musk' (20000 Punchos) '''- Causes way more monsters to spawn than normal. Big combos, big danger! '''Bam Grief (40000 Punchos) - Stick your fists out and spin really fast. Why didn't I think of this before? Shadow Step (40000 Punchos) - A short distance teleport that briefly protects from all damage. Don't blink. (Note: Shadow step allows you to avoid damage from explosions if timed correctly, but only moves you one space forward. It also cannot get you across spiked pits.) Idolizer (40000 Punchos) - Somehow this enables you to punch 400% more idols. 'Power 2 Skills' '''Steam Buster (400 Punchos) '- Defeat and enemy with an uppercut and they'll fly around crazy, with steam! (Note: The effect is not just cosmetic. As an enemy's defeated form flies around, they will hit and damage other enemies) '''Power Slam (800 Punchos) '- Flying slam punches do more damage, thunk enemies hard into a shockwave. '''Big Wallop (1200 Punchos) '- All dashing punches do more damage than normal. Jabs don't count. '''Flying Turtle (1800 Punchos) '- Block while in the air! Watch out, it won't work if energy dips too low. '''Shieldbuster (13000 Punchos) '- Bust up any shield that crosses your path. Spike shields won't hurt you. '''Discodunk (3000 Punchos) '''- Ancient technique makes you briefly invulnerable during slam punches. '''El Reflecto (30000 Punchos) '''- Punch projectiles to reflect them! Takes energy, mind that it doesn't dip. '''Discocut (30000 Punchos) '''- Legend speaks of a lost move that makes you ignore damage during an uppercut. (Note: Discocut allows you to uppercut squids) '''Ki Chain (30000 Punchos) '''- Solid dashing punches on an enemy can also hit the enemy behind it! '''Air Wolf (60000 Punchos)- Leap and then block to perform a powerful diving attack. Just like a real wolf. Slam Bizzle (60000 Punchos) '- Your years of airborne twirling have finally paid off. (Note: Slam Bizzle hits multiple times before ending in a standard slam attack) '''Ki Master (60000 Punchos) '- By clenching certain muscles, you can hold back your Ki until the moment of need. (Note: Ki Master projects energy that can destroy all things on the screen when used, and unleash an ultra move) '''Super Moves Grillin' Punch (Free) '''- Defeated foes will do extra fire damage to enemies they collide with. '''Skullcracker (600 Punchos) '''- All punches will do double damage for the duration of this super move. '''Deadsplosion (1200 Punchos) '''- Defeated enemies explode after coming to a rest, damaging other foes. '''Ki Barrage (1800 Punchos) '''- All straight punches, even jabs, gain more range by projecting ki energy. '''Exploding Fist (15000 Punchos) '''- Oh, you know, no big deal, but every solid punch you land EXPLODES. '''Knuckle Circle (20000 Punchos) '''- Giant stone fists circle you, pumeling things while you pummel things! '''Drillin' Punch (40000 Punchos) '''- Each punch turns you into a human drill. Try flying around, but be careful! (Note: Drillin' Punch may be able to move you past a spiked pit if there's nothing blocking you) '''Hyper Fighting (40000 Punchos) '''- You punch much, much faster during this super move. How fast can you tap? '''Shodukin' (40000 Punchos) '''- Your punches call upon the Punch Ancestors for a powerful ranged attack! (Note: The range is much longer than Ki Barrage) '''Thunderpunch (80000 Punchos) - You rubbed your feet on the carpet to create this shocking punch. (Note: Every solid, non-jab punch you make will start an electrical current. This current will automatically bounce from any punchable object to another punchable object, damaging, defeating, collecting or breaking said object.) 'Ultra Moves' Ultra moves are variations of the above super moves. Ultra moves are more powerful and may have added range or effect than their super counterparts. Ultra moves can be unlocked in various ways through the "upgrades" category in the lootatorium. You can achieve an Ultra Move by: 1) Punching a power food (excluding Armour food) while super is active. 2) Achieving a 90 or 60 hit combo. (Depends on the upgrade that you are on) 3) Having one heart left before the super activates. 4) If you have both the Hat of Sacrifice and Hat of Retribution upgrades. 5) Getting a power up while your super is active. The Ultra Moves are: Grillin' Punch becomes Burnin' Punch '''(Note: Punches have more power, and defeated enemies hurt each other more than before) '''Skullcracker becomes Skullbreaker '''(Note: Punches cause enemies to shatter, which may stun nearby enemies. Also increases damage from 2x to 3x.) '''Deadsplosion becomes Deadbomb '''(Note: Punches have more power, and defeated enemies hurt each other more than before) '''Ki Barrage becomes Ki Immolation '(Note: Range is dramatically increased, and punches do more damage) '''Exploding Fist '''becomes '''Atomic Fist '(Note: Explosion range is increased, allowing you to damage more nearby enemies with every punch) '''Knuckle Circle becomes Knuckle Brawl '''(Note: 2 fists are added, which revolve quicker, and also recharge quicker) '''Drillin' Punch becomes Tornado Punch '''(Note: packs multiple hits in every punch) '''Hyper Fighting becomes Fist of Gnome Star (A reference to Fist of the North Star. Punches also cause a red object to appear on enemies, damaging them) Shodukin' becomes 'Punch of the Ancients '(Note: Punches are quicker and have more range) 'ThunderPunch '''becomes '''ThunderGodz '(Note: Punches do more damage)